


What Makes Us Undead

by Apocalypse_the_Abysswalker



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Character Development, Cold, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Disturbing Themes, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Loss of Identity, Love/Hate, M/M, Major Character Injury, Masochism, Minor Character Death, Multi, Necrophilia, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Pain, Painful Sex, Painplay, Psychological Torture, Rage, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Trauma, Undead, Undeath, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocalypse_the_Abysswalker/pseuds/Apocalypse_the_Abysswalker
Summary: This is a story about two Death Knights that travel with the Scourge while Arthas is still the Lich King. Together they kill, torture and rape innocent citizens. But they find out that they can offer each other more than they can get from anyone else.Written in first person POV.
Kudos: 9





	What Makes Us Undead

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfic I ever wrote, and it’s strange and disturbing, there's a lot of smut and torture, beware the tags. 
> 
> EDIT: I did some formatting edits and fixed many mistakes, I don’t know why I posted it in such a barely edited state. It's still not perfect but if you decide to read it have fun and let me know what you think about it!

1.

As we venture further up the Elwynn Forest, we get bored by the endless lines of humans to kill. With my friend Lethalion, we both found ways to have some fun.

We stayed at the back lines of the restless Scourge and picked off those who were lucky enough to survive this far. Or perhaps unlucky?

This city was burning, humans were screaming, their agony was only making me smile. We searched through houses, finding mostly burned bodies, until we found something far more interesting: a terrified little girl, crying next to two dead bodies of probably her parents.

She was so shocked that she probably didn't even notice us; her empty eyes blue like the sky. Lethalion let out a dangerous growl and licked his lips. The girl still showed no signs of seeing us, despite us being right in front of her. I tried to look away as Lethalion approached her, but I couldn't, it was way too interesting.

He pushed her onto the ground and used his rune sword to rip off her clothes. He managed to leave deep bleeding marks on her body in the process, yet she did not make a sound, still too shocked to respond in any way. This horror she had to endure was too much to process for her mind.

Lethalion sighed. "Fuck, it's no fun when they don't scream and fight," he said, visibly disappointed. "Hey Hate, come and help me here, will you?" he shouted at me. Of course, Hate was not really my name, but he kept calling me that for some reason.

"I don't want to," I shouted back at him, still standing in the door. "This is sick," I added. To slaughter whole families was one thing, but was it really necessary to do unspeakable things to a little girl?

"You're sick," I told him. But I was already on my way to them. I took one of the crispy, burned up corpses, and brought it to the girl's face.

"Look, it's your mother!" I told her despite the corpse being burned beyond recognition. And there it went, she finally started to scream in horror and noticed what was happening. I was no better than Lethalion because the screams were like sweet music to my ears. I did not particularly enjoy being so twisted, but I can't change what I am, so I might as well enjoy it.

For such a little girl, she began fighting with unexpected strength, almost breaking free, biting a piece of Lethalion's rotten flesh from his arm.

"Little bitch," he shouted in surprise. "Hey Hate, hold her for me."

"Absolutely not," I said in disgust. "Do your sick things. Alone."

He never really took no for an answer. He glared at me angrily, and I sighed and moved behind the girl's head to hold her arms above her head, wanting to avoid Lethalion getting angry at me because I knew he might chop me to pieces with his runeblade if I resisted.

"Disgusting," I whispered as he pulled out his rotting cock and forced her legs apart.

"No, NOO!" she screamed as he forced his way inside her.

"Oh, fuck yes," he moaned in pleasure. Once again, I tried to look away but failed. It was horribly wrong but I felt my own dick getting hard at the sight. I had to admit, it was really hot, the way we made her scream. I refused to take part in her violation and use her little abused body, instead, I poked her with my dagger, testing if she can scream any more.

Will she pass out from the pain, or from the shock? It will be interesting to find out.

"Hey, don't kill her before I finish," grunted Lethalion, heavily breathing despite not needing air in his lungs. It's probably just something he's used to, a little reminder that once he was alive. I looked at him and doubted he would stop fucking her even if I _did_ kill her.

He was fucking her hard and at some point, she stopped screaming and stared into nowhere with her empty eyes. She wasn't dead, she just gave up.

"Noo she's ruining it, I can't come like this," he shouted in frustration. After seeing that even cutting her tender flesh won't make her scream again, I understood that she won't be much fun to play with anymore, so I called her a filthy whore and slit her throat.

Warm, sweet blood begun coating Lethalion from head to waist.

"Ahh, yess," he moaned softly, and then he grunted like an animal as he came inside the girl's dead body. He then fell on her, exhausted, recovering from his orgasm. Neither of us said anything, and sometime later, we just got up and continued onwards.

"Let's split up for now. We'll meet at the other village," I told Lethalion, trying not to sound suspicious. He nodded, sure that he can do his disgusting deeds alone for some time.

I went further away, making sure nobody is following me, and searched for something very rare: an adult male survivor. _For fun and torture_.

It took me hours, but I finally found one hiding in a closet. Dead bodies of probably his wife and daughter were in the same room he was hiding in. _Coward_.

I don't have to feel bad for torturing this joke of a man. I tied him to a chair, and the fun began. I hit his face hard, and cut him a little with my dagger. This filthy thing didn't deserve to be touched by my rune sword.

I got turned on more and more as I was biting small bits of flesh off his arms. His screams were almost enough to make me come in my pants.

He cried and asked me to stop, as I undressed us both. I had to tear his clothes off with my dagger because he was still strapped to the chair. He cried and cried, surely not expecting my next move. I used my dark magic on him to make his dick hard, and I climbed on his lap, facing him.

With no lubrication, it hurt like hell to force him inside my ass, but I still moaned with pleasure. I have been needing some pain for weeks, and battle wounds didn't hurt this much because of my dulled nerves. I played with my dick as I bounced up and down on his hard cock, getting off on the pain, overwhelmed by pleasure.

It only took a few minutes until he started to enjoy it too, moaning just like me.

"Fuck no, you aren't supposed to enjoy this," I yelled at him as I stuck a dagger in his chest. I tried to avoid lethal damage but apparently failed, because he spat out blood and couldn't breathe.

"Don't die idiot, I want to come, please, please," I begged like a little whore. It was pointless, the man under me was already dead, his dick soft and not even my magic could get it up again. My building orgasm was gone, unreachable.

I didn't want to finish myself off with my hands, I wanted this and only this, and this was over.

I pulled out my dagger from his chest and stabbed him again and again, screaming, covered in blood, until I heard a sound.

I got up and tried to dress myself, fast, but it was too late, Lethalion's amused eyes must have been watching me for some time now, as he stood in the hallway.

"How much did you see?" I asked coldly. He laughed at me in such a way that I knew he must have seen everything. I started panicking, I can't let my secret be known. I was planning to rise through the ranks up to commanding some units, but nobody would ever respect me if they knew what I liked.

So, I took my rune sword and ran at my friend. He was quick enough to block my attack with his sword.

We fought hard, but in the end, I was weaker, defeated, with my sword flying from my hand when I was trying to block one of Lethalion's attacks. With my sword flying good 5 meters away, I knew it was over.

"It is finished, friend. Please honor me by taking my life or... Unlife or whatever my state is, chop off my head, so I won't be forced to live with this shame."

I knelt with my head facing down, making it easy to chop it off with one swift strike.

"I was curious where you always snuck off to, so I followed," said Lethalion. "You should have been more cautious," he laughed. Great. At least I will know that I will die because of my own stupidity.

I waited, but the killing blow never came. "It won't be good to kill you. You're the only one that makes my victims scream so sweetly," he said. "So, stop being so damn dramatic about this. How's it any worse than what I do?" He asked, and he had a point.

"Fine, just don't tell anyone please," I said quietly and followed him with broken pride and an empty sight towards our next destination.

2.

I wasn't quite the same since the day Lethalion discovered my secret. He noticed the change in me. Of course he noticed, because suddenly I wasn't quite into the thing that I love and crave most days, which is the torture of innocent citizens.

I thought he wasn't going to confront me about it, but od course, I was wrong. One day, in an abandoned house, in a city we burned down, he begun asking questions.

"What's up with that empty look of yours? Is it about your little secret? I honestly don't give a fuck. You can sneak off again and I won't follow, I promise. I just want you to be like you were before," he offered.

I couldn't. The fact that someone _knows_ was enough to make me uncomfortable at the thought of doing it again, and if a simple thought was making me so anxious, I couldn’t think about actually doing it.

But damn, I was so unsatisfied from the last time.

"Hey, Hate, wake up!" Lethalion shouted and shook my shoulders. I must have drifted off in my thoughts far enough to not hear him. He didn't get any more of me than my broken look, the same as before. My face was blank with no expression.

Surprise washed over me as he grabbed me by my neck and threw me onto the ground, falling on me in the process.

"Say something," he said, but I remained silent. He hit my face with his plate covered fists, but it barely even felt like pain. It was a laughable attempt to wake me up from this broken, shamed state of mind.

"Fine," he said, sounding like he gave up. "I will show you that there is no shame in death knights," he said, making me wonder what he meant by that.

Soon enough, I understood. He started to undress me, not bothering with all my clothes, just taking off my plates around my waist, legs, and my underwear.

At first, I was too shocked to respond in any way. Then my blank face changed to surprised.

"W... What are you...?" I was going to ask what he was doing, but wasn't it obvious? I stared at him as he undid his clothes, just like mine, and pressed his body against mine.

It felt cold and smelled rotten and it was terribly wrong.

I loved it when they felt hot and living and breathing.

My instincts told me to fight him and escape, but all I did was press my arms against him weakly as if trying to push him away, however it was debatable if it even looked like a sign of resistance.

"No, this is wrong, it's..." I tried to protest, but he continued further, pushing my legs apart as I laid on my back. I wanted to resist him, but my body betrayed me. I couldn't move, and it wasn't because of his weight on me. I don't know who of us is stronger, but I could probably fight him off if I really wanted to.

But his dick was pressing against my ass, and I realized just how much I need it, no matter how wrong it is. At some point he undid the rest of his armour and he was slowly forcing his dick inside me, making me moan like a cheap whore.

I looked away, because I couldn't look at him. I was glad that I'm no longer capable of crying, because if I could, I would certainly cry now, from the shame, relieve, pleasure, pain, humiliation...

It was too much for me. He was forcing his way inside, too deep, not giving me time to adjust, and I screamed, feeling so used, like I was just his plaything.

He wasn't holding back, and he hit me and choked me like I was one of his victims. I didn't need air to breathe, but I did need it to scream, I felt like my mind is gone, there was only the pain, oh the pain...

It was bringing me so close to coming, and my eyes rolled back, and somehow, he must have known because he went faster and harder to bring me over the edge.

He released his hand from my neck, so I moaned and called his name, losing myself in the pleasure, and then I was coming hard, feeling that this was my strongest orgasm ever, or at least in undeath.

Shame and disgust washed over me, as I felt Lethalion come inside me, growling like an animal as he does. "Fuck, you felt good," he said while pulling his spent dick out of me. I couldn't speak. I could only lay down and recover. I felt so used, but the worst part of it was that it felt amazing.

"Now which one of us is a sick fuck?" Lethalion asked and laughed. I already knew the answer, we both were the same, twisted, sick, terrible.... But what else is there to be when one's an undead?

We never talked about what happened. I often thought about the pleasure, mixed with disgust and I was torn apart between wanting more, and never wanting to do that again.

Lethalion showed no signs of thinking about it, and I assumed it meant nothing to him. Not like it meant anything to me, as a Death Knight I felt nothing most of the time. I could feel excited by killing but I am not capable of deep feelings like care and affection. Which is a blessing, given what I do every day. I would surely be dead and buried long ago if I felt bad for the people that I slaughtered.

Today was a special day, because we raided Golshire. There was so much screaming and fighting... I had to admit, it turned me on. I felt my rune blade being pleased by all the blood and suffering. It felt so good. I walked to Lethalion, smiling, covered in blood of the citizens I murdered. "This feels almost better than sex," he told me. I laughed. I felt the same. It brought my thoughts back to his cold body pressing against mine, and I wondered how it would feel if his rune sword tasted my flesh, _oh I would let him of course_.

A sudden click of weapons next to my face interrupted my thoughts. It was Lethalion's sword blocking a blow aimed at my head, aimed by a random citizen with an old rusty sword.

Probably too dull to kill me, but still, for me to lower my guard like this was unusual.

"Thanks," I said. He did save me at least from the humiliation of our fellow Death Knights seeing me get beaten up by these humans we considered cattle to slaughter.

"Fucking idiot, trying to get yourself killed?" asked Lethalion angrily, but looking more confused than angry. I never got lost in thoughts, and especially not in battle. It probably happened because this was such an easy fight that it didn’t require much of my attention anyway.

Which is not an excuse of course. I didn't answer him and just sighed.

"Well, some fun might cheer you up," he decided. We backed off, letting the rest of the scourge in front of us, staying in the back lines like we usually do.

"Let me be honest," Lethalion said as we ventured through abandoned streets where nobody could hear us.

"You look like you need a dick inside you," he said.

I looked at him, ashamed. If I could blush I would now. Did he had to say that aloud? I looked away.

I was going to say that he was _wrong_ but I couldn't speak. He was right of course. I longed to have him in me, that was the reality that I kept refusing to accept.

I missed the feeling of a heart beating in my chest. If I was still alive, it would have been beating furiously right now.

"Oh look, this one's still alive!" shouted Lethalion. Surely, there was a human man in the middle of the street, but 'alive' isn't the word I would use to describe him. His right arm was chopped off, and he was covered in wounds and lying in a pool of his blood, barely even breathing.

I turned away. "You can't be serious..." I said to Lethalion. But he _was_ serious. and very determined to make me fuck this guy.

He grabbed his left arm and dragged him to an abandoned house.

"I won't look," he said to me. "And I'll make sure nobody sees you," he told me as he winked at me and walked outside to keep guard.

I wanted to tell him that it's him that I want, that he made me feel much better than any of the guys before him, but I just couldn't, so I decided to take what he offered. 

I didn't say a word to him, but I did appreciate it. To fuck a dying guy is better than nothing, I supposed. I tore off the guy’s clothes, hoping this one won't die too fast.

It took a while to make his dick hard, probably because of the almost dead state he was in. I felt like I was going to fuck a corpse. It was sick, but I was hard from the hurt noises the guy was making.

I used the blood that pooled to the ground as a lubricant, smearing it on his dick. If I wanted to come, I needed to do so fast, because he looked like he could die at any moment. He groaned as I sat on him and put his dick inside me. It did slide in with surprising ease. Blood was a good lube.

It felt amazing to be full again, even though his dick wasn't quite big enough for me. I started moving up and down and moaning.

I didn't notice a pair of eyes that were watching me. It was Lethalion, for some reason curious to see what was happening. I moved fasted and stroked my dick to help myself come sooner.

"Ah yes," I moaned as I was getting closer. Lethalion outside was smiling, happy to see me lost in pleasure like this, but I didn't notice him quite yet.

The man under me showed no signs of life, but he wasn't dead yet, his dick was still hard, and I finally felt myself get over the edge and come, the orgasm washing over my body like a wave.

Only after that, panting and recovering, I noticed Lethalion behind the window. _"You've gotta be kidding me,"_ I said to myself. That was too much for me. I got up, but before I walked away, I heard a quiet voice: "Now kill me please." It was the man I fucked. I was surprised that he could still speak. Without a word I left, leaving him to bleed to death alone.

I walked away to confront Lethalion.

"I'm going to kill you!" I shouted at Lethalion. And I meant it. How dares he to watch me like that?

I ran at him with my rune sword, and he blocked my strike with his, laughing at me. "I couldn't look away when I saw it," he said, smiling.

“Wh... What?" I asked. Could he have enjoyed watching something so twisted? I thought he watched me only to humiliate me.

"Hey Hate, tell me, does an almost dead dick feel better than totally dead?" he asked. I was shaking with rage, refusing to answer, shame rising through my body. Did he really had to mention it? 

I looked away, as I imagined how his dead flesh felt inside me, that perfectly sized dick, and I figured out I don't _really_ want to kill him.

However, looking away while sword fighting isn't the best idea. Lethalion's blade sunk deep into my shoulder. I fell to my knees and Lethalion's eyes widened as he stared at me, unable to understand how this happened. I made a quiet, painted sound: "Nngghh..." I felt the blade drinking my energy, feeling happy from my pain, and it felt like it was touching my very soul (if I had one).

Lethalion must have felt it, too. A rune blade is every death knight's most sensitive part. In a twisted way, this feels like sex had felt while alive. We are connected now, it feels like connection of both body and soul. I never expected to feel something like this again.

I have seen humans _die_ from wounds like this one, but I have no idea what a rune sword can do to a death knight.

"Am I going to die like this?" I said, dizzy from the pain, unable to think straight.

"You are already dead. This won't kill you," said Lethalion, smirking. I tried to move, but pain shot from my shoulder to my whole body. The blade must be really deep to hurt this much.

I sighed with relief. I haven't felt this much pain since I died.

And I missed pain. It made me feel _alive_. Days get pretty boring when you don't feel anything.

Lethalion knelt next to me and pressed his plated body to mine. The sudden closeness felt strangely intimate.

"Aren't you gonna like... Remove the sword from my body?" I asked, wondering what he was planning to do.

"No, I'm not gonna. Fuck, this feels so good," he almost _moaned_ and pushed the sword even deeper.

"St-aah, stop! This is wrong!" I shouted, but I doubted he could hear me clearly. Pain clouded my vision as well as my voice. Black spots appeared in front of my eyes.

"No, too much," I tried to say, but only another pained sound escaped my lips, incoherent. I felt a gentle push and that was all it took to send me to the ground, shaking a bit as I was forced to lay down.

"Fuck, this feels so intense," I heard Lethalion say.

"I am going to take you now," he whispered to my ear. That must be the first time he whispered to me. Such a gentle gesture has no place among us.

And such a strange choice of words. _To take me_. As if he was going to make me his, _own me_? I never desired anything more than just to be used.

I was paralyzed by the pain so I couldn't tell him how much I hated this fake gentleness.

I was laying in the street. This was the final strike to kill my dignity and pride. I was being undressed and there was nothing I could do about it.

 _At least not here, stop, it’s so humiliating, please_! I wanted to say, but couldn't. This time, he undid all of my armor. I never before felt so vulnerable. His sword was still deep in my shoulder and my undead blood was seeping out around it.

I hated the fact that as a Death Knight I basically can't pass out from just pain. An alive person would surely be unconscious now.

Lethalion completely undressed himself too, and it felt _wrong_ , the way he pressed his naked body against mine and felt what I felt, through his blade.

I couldn't look into his eyes. I never wished for this intimacy but it felt like being alive again. It _hurt_ something in my heart that I considered long gone. I could see all of his scars, one across his chest so deep that it must have been the wound that killed him.

And he could see mine. I kept avoiding looking at him, feeling him trace my scars with his fingers, melting at his touch. His body was still beautiful for a living corpse, no bones were showing, no pieces of flesh falling off thankfully.

But his touch felt cold, so cold. At least my sense of temperature was dulled, so the cold touch wasn't too off-putting for me. At first, I felt uncomfortable. I didn't want it to happen, not like this.

I watched him coat his hand in my blood from my shoulder. I didn't bleed much, but there was some liquid around the blade. I liked to consider it blood, but it looked disgusting and vile and perhaps rotten, not resembling blood much.

I refused to look at him when he was coating his dick with it. _Disgusting_.

I closed my eyes when he pressed inside me. It didn't hurt, probably because the sword in my shoulder took away all of my attention.

"Mmm, yes, you feel perfect," he moaned, sounding pleased. It was really strange. I only saw him fucking like a beast, and I wondered what exactly he felt through that blade, that it was strong enough to make him go slow and gentle on me.

He held his sword in one hand and held me by my waist with his other hand.

I was praying nobody will see us. He slid his dick all the way inside me and started fucking me slowly, going deep. His dick was so big that soon I was moaning just like him, forgetting how wrong this is, forgetting everything except this sweet mix of pain and pleasure.

He stabbed the sword deeper as he fucked me, and I screamed, pain taking over my body.

A bit more and the sword is going to cut off my whole arm. _Not like I could stop him. Not like I even cared at this point._

For some twisted reason, I felt him getting close to coming. It must be the sword connecting us, but I couldn’t see a reason why it would work like this.

I imagined how it would have to feel to come at the same time like him. As if reading my mind, he grabbed my dick and stroked it slowly to match the fucking.

"Ahh, I'm gonna..." I managed to say before the stimulation was too much. I kissed him as I came, the rotten taste of his mouth didn't disgust me at that moment, I enjoyed our closeness as the longest orgasm I ever experienced washed over me.

I saw stars and I barely noticed Lethalion coming inside me at the same time, while biting my other shoulder.

Afterwards, he just laid on me for what felt like ages. Only Lich King's touch on our minds, angry that we're so far behind the scourge, made us get up and leave.

3.

I suspect Lich king knew what we did. But he didn't care as long as we did our job of killing and destroying.

Perhaps he even liked the fact that he created beings so sick and twisted. I had no idea.

We ran to catch up with the scourge, and I thanked my undead body for showing no signs of exhaustion.

When we arrived, apothecaries looked at my shoulder, and thankfully, my arm didn't end up chopped off in the end, so a few stitches fixed it. At least my body will be fixed.

My mind was still confused.

Lethalion looked as careless as always, smiling, and together we went to the front lines where we slaughtered innocents by thousands. I wondered if our target was Stormwind. We were heading what way, but none of us had further commands.

I'm sure we will know in time.

Soon we were covered in fresh blood, Lethalion licking it from his lips.

 _"My sword felt better inside you than inside them,"_ he told me, grinning.

"Oh, go to _hell_ ," I shouted at him. I didn't want to hear these things. I was happy with being a mindless killing machine without any thoughts. 

I suspected that soon, I'm going to start begging him to hurt me more, more, _more_... But I wanted to act like nothing was happening, like this was not going through my mind. I didn’t want to sink that low.

"Let's find some fun," I told him. I needed a diversion from my thoughts and simple killing was not enough. I pointed towards abandoned houses far away from the city centre. It was quite a large city, we met more and more people which suggested we are getting closer to Stormwind, but we couldn't see it in the distance yet. It might take a few days to get there if I'm right in assuming we are headed there.

Part of me hoped these houses would be empty so we could have some time together alone, and once again I remembered the feeling of having his dick so deep inside me. 

We reached the last house on this street and found survivors.

It was a family, parents, and a pretty little daughter.

Before I could think about it, I ran to the guy and stabbed my sword through his heart. The rage that swept over me surprised me. I couldn't stop it because it all got to me, the confusion, the strange feelings, and I wanted to stop it, to silence it, bloodlust clouded my mind as I chopped the guys dead body to pieces, Lethalion just stared at me with open mouth, not quite understanding what has gotten into me.

I was visibly shaking as I turned to the two women.

"What the fuck Hate? You're destroying our toys! Not cool!" Lethalion said, and stepped between me and them.

"You can chop them to pieces when I am done with them," he added. I nodded, and walked to the woman, now calm. I ripped off her shirt and tied her hands behind her back with it.

Lethalion didn't look very interested in her, instead, he walked to the little girl that could be barely ten years old. He licked his lips and I could guess what was going to happen next, so I held the mother.

Both were crying. The mother begged us to spare the little girl and take her instead. It was so twisted. But I liked it.

When I traced my eyes away from the mother back to Lethalion, he already had his dick out and had the girl undressed. He spread her legs easily and pushed his dick inside her pussy, grunting in the process.

"Fuck, so _tight_ ," he moaned and I was tempted to try it.

I was partly disgusted and partly turned on, as I watched him destroy her little body. There was blood everywhere soon, it was on his dick, on his fingers that he scratched her chest with, and he licked it, and smeared it all over himself. She was screaming with pain, and Lethalion let out a satisfied growl.

"Ahh, so sweet," he said. Her mother was watching it happen, her eyes wide with horror. She was struggling, fighting to get free, but too weak to save her daughter.

Me and the mother watched Lethalion come, groaning loudly. When he finished, the girl didn't move or make any sounds, even when he let go off her.

"Let the little whore live, but not the mother," said Lethalion. I wanted to tell him that the he has no right to order me around like this, but I had no reason to disobey. My sword felt uselessly big for this, so I took my dagger, and slit the mother's throat.

She didn't even resist, her eyes showed gratitude for ending her suffering. Pathetic. I turned the body towards the girl, coating her with her mother’s blood from head to toe. Her little body might recover some day, but her mind won’t.

Only minutes later, the next Lich King's command reached our minds. We really were going to Stormwind to destroy it. We were not told why, he never bothered explaining, we just needed to obey. It didn't matter why. Our task is to kill everything that moves and breathes, like always.

At the gates, we finally met some resistance. Not like Alliance's soldiers could be of any threat to the undead Scourge, but at least they put up some fight, unlike the citizens who rarely fought and rather waited to be killed.

We were ordered to raise more ghouls and even a few new Death Knights. It was amusing to watch them rise and slay citizens of their city. And it was even more amusing to watch them try to resist Lich King's grip on their minds, which of course was impossible.

"Hey Hate, let's follow this one, it will be fun," said Lethalion, pointing at a freshly risen Death Knight. He was on his way somewhere, and I could imagine that Lich King is going to make him kill his loved ones if they are still alive. It was a part of things he did to break our minds. All of us eventually stopped resisting our master's will. Some sooner, some later, but everyone could be broken.

The Death Knight we followed went to the Mage District, to one of the houses. Soon, we heard a scream. We rushed over to see what was happening.

"Monster! Get away from me! You are not my beloved!" A woman in a corner screamed these words, and the freshly risen Death Knight was standing in front of her. His sword was raised in the air, ready to kill her, but he was still fighting it, trying to stop himself.

"Elysa, run, I don't want to do this, no..." he said as he finally couldn't resist anymore, and slashed her chest open with one killing blow. Blood was gushing everywhere, covering him. He dropped to his knees, and held the dying woman. We watched it silently, allowing him a moment of grief. He looked like he wanted to cry, but couldn't. It was so wrong, but pretty interesting to watch. Moments later, he finally noticed us.

3.

"Monsters! Let me rest with her! Let me DIE!" he screamed, agony echoing in his voice. But we couldn't do that even if we wanted to.

"You'll get used to this," Lethalion said coldly.

"Never, I will never be a monster like you!" The guy screamed at us. To be honest, all of us said this in the beginning when we were risen. Eventually, we all became the same monsters. It looked funny how disgusted the guy looked.

Disgusted by us two.

He'll learn in time that death feels colder alone, and undeath too, and it is more bearable when shared with someone who understands.

"Do you have a name?" I asked him.

"Not for you, monster!"

It was hopeless. He needs his time, and later, I'll try again to befriend him. I was going to go and leave him alone, but I felt my master's presence in my mind.

 _Break him_ , Lich King ordered me. _Do anything you want to make him obedient._

I looked at Lethalion and he nodded. He heard it too. I felt sorry for the guy, but at this point I didn't even think about disobeying.

I never wanted to do terrible things to a guy that suffers the same fate as I do. But it can't be helped. We were taught that mercy is for the weak. Before I could even think of ways to break the guy, Lethalion was already undressing him.

I'm not sure why he didn't try hurting him first. Perhaps because it's difficult to torture a Death Knight because of our dulled sense of pain. Or maybe torture is simply the slower way to break someone's mind.

The guy resisted, but I held him down, and he was helpless against the two of us. It was unfair, but necessary.

"What are you doing? You're sick. Just leave me alone to mourn, please," he said. Anger was gone from his voice. He began to understand that there is nothing he can do to stop us.

"You need to submit, friend," I told him. I doubted that he will ever forgive us and be our friend. Maybe when he learns that we had no choice, when he understands that our will is not our own.

"I will stop if you will submit to our master's will," Lethalion told him. It was the kindest gesture I've seen him do in a while. I guess he, too, doesn't want to do this to someone who is one of us.

"I will endure anything but I won't be anyone's slave," he cried out.

"Well, you chose this yourself," said Lethalion coldly and forced the guy's legs apart, moving between them. The guy was still pitifully weak, he hasn't yet regained his strength after being risen. I did not want to enjoy this, but I got hard when I heard his pained screams and whimpers.

Lethalion fucked him hard, groaning, enjoying himself.

The guy stopped his weak struggling after just a few minutes. His eyes went empty, his defiance was gone. He even went silent.

Lethalion didn't like fucking someone who didn't resist him, so I replaced him, forcing my dick inside the poor guy. It was easy, he was stretched and loose.

"Just let me die," he whispered. But we weren't done with him yet. My eyes followed Lethalion, curious what will he do.

He moved to the guy's girlfriend or wife or whatever.

He began undressing her dead body.

"Oh sweet! She's still warm!" he said. The guy under me started fighting again, but he was too weak to get free.

"Leave her alone!" he screamed. "Do anything to me but leave her alone! Don't touch her!"

"Hmm, do anything to you? How about make you submit to our master?" He looked away but nodded. I wanted to let go of him, but he wasn't quite broken yet.

Lethalion positioned himself and begun fucking the woman's dead body. He made none of his usual pleasured sounds, and I saw that he's not enjoying it much, but it was necessary.

"I said I would do anything, ANYTHING! Stop, you sick fuck! Leave her be, pleeeease!" he screamed and begun sobbing, and he begged and screamed, but we didn't stop until we felt Lich King's presence in our minds, telling us that the guy's broken and that we can stop.

Lethalion pulled his dick out of the dead pussy, and walked to us.

"We _can_ stop now. We _don't have to_ though," he told me and forced his dick into to guy's mouth. The poor guy didn't resist anymore.

"I can't come like this," I said. It was boring when the guy just laid on the floor, unmoving. I pulled my dick out of him, and got dressed, unsatisfied.

Lethalion agreed with me, got dressed too and we left. The guy didn't move for a long time after we left.

4.

We met him again a few hours later on the battlefield. His eyes were different. He killed without hesitation like the rest of us. He didn't show signs of resistance which meant we did a good job.

It didn't feel right though.

"We really _are_ monsters," I told Lethalion.

Not like we felt bad about it. We just didn't quite feel as _good_ as usually.

He was our brother in undeath, not just some random citizen we could get rid of. He noticed us, but there was no reaction in his eyes, no hate.

"It's okay," he said. And so, we joined him in the killing, protecting him from Alliance's swords, me on the left, Lethalion on the right. We were silent. but he looked like he was glad for the company. He started going everywhere with us. His first days of being undead were sad and miserable, but he started to look better when he got a rune weapon to replace his old sword. I knew he felt twisted pleasure when the blade drank blood, and he looked like a beast, killing more and more.

I wanted to show him how good can hurting people feel, so we took him aside one day, falling back behind the main army, looking for toys to play with. I mean _survivors_.

We found a single woman hiding under a bed in one house.

We threw her on the bed and I held her down.

"Have some fun," I called over to the new guy who still haven't told us his name. He didn't refuse. The urge to feel something, _anything_ , no matter how twisted, gets really strong when your emotions are basically suddenly gone.

There are only a few simple things we can feel. It's pain and pleasure, and both are hard to achieve but intoxicating.

"Do you like it when they fight, or should I hit her head with something to make her stop?" Asked Lethalion.

The guy didn't reply but moved to undress her. She was fighting hard, scratching, biting, but she was no match for three Death Knights.

"Let's share her," I offered and the guy nodded. Lethalion replaced me in holding her down.

"Lay down," I told the guy. He did so obediently. Lethalion undid the guy's pants and pulled out his dick from his underwear. He also stroked the guy who was already half-hard, but the guy stopped him.

"No, I'm not into guys," he said, but Lethalion didn't stop moving his hand, and the guy was fully erect soon. Together with Lethalion we lifted the screaming woman, and forced her pussy down on the guy's cock.

Lethalion forced his dick into her mouth, and I moved behind her to use her ass. I was forcing my way inside very slowly, there wasn't much space, a dick was already in her pussy making her asshole even tighter. It took minutes but I got my whole length inside her, and I started going in and out, fucking her to match the speed of the guy under her.

She cried and made pained noises, but her fighting almost stopped. Maybe her body enjoyed the attention of three guys, even if her mind didn't. She was so tight that I was done pretty soon.

"Ahh, I'm coming!" I cried as I came inside her ass. Lethalion slid out of her mouth. and moved to replace me, shoving his cock inside her asshole. "Whoa, she's so tight, I understand why you came so soon," he said.

"She's amazing, oh, yes," he grunted with pleasure. Soon he was coming too, growling as he did, biting flesh from her shoulder. She made the most delicious scream, one of agony but with undertones of pleasure, and hearing it, the guy under her came too, not making much sounds, just quietly moaning.

He threw her off him when he was done. "You entertained us well. Run," Lethalion said to the woman. Before I could react, she was running for her life, still naked.

"Not fair! I wanted to kill her," I protested. But I won't bother running after her.

"Life's not fair," said our new friend.

And then he finally told us his name. "I'm Cinder by the way." He probably finally realized that he's same like us now.

We had many similar experiences, many more toys to play with, but the torture and destruction wasn't quite enough to satisfy me. I kept remembering how Lethalion's rune sword cut into me, connecting us in the strangest way.

I couldn't help myself and I kept looking at Lethalion with pleading eyes, begging silently, needing more, more, _more._

One day we finally were alone again, Cinder went to get some new equipment.

Still in Stormwind which was so large that it took _days_ to fully conquer, we hid in an empty little house.

Lethalion locked the door and pressed me to a wall.

"I need more," he whispered to my ear, sounding desperate. I understood him. We wanted the same thing. We undressed each other as lovers would. We didn't care that we are just undead monsters. This moment was ours, and we were each other's.

I hugged him close, feeling his cold naked body pressing against mine, feeling his already hard cock.

"I'm going to hurt you," he whispered to my ear, then gently biting it.

He took his sword into his hands. I was shaking a bit, trying to prepare myself for the agony that will surely be paralyzing. I was curious how would he do it, but I wasn't prepared at all for what happened.

He impaled my chest with his rune sword, with such force that he stabbed it into the wall behind me. My legs betrayed me and crumbled under me, so I was hanging on the sword. I was unable to do anything. The pain was unbearable, I screamed and screamed.

He held my thighs, lifting me and moving between my legs, and the pain was slightly less paralyzing when my weight wasn't entirely on the sword, but it was still blinding. I barely noticed him coating his dick with my blood, I was still screaming when he entered me, there was just the pain, I couldn't feel him forcing his way inside me and stretching me and making me full.

It took minutes of pure agony until his dick hit my spot of sweet pleasure. I moaned, despite the pain still clouding most of my senses.

"Ahh, I want to die like this," I said deliriously. I lost myself in pain and pleasure because I could feel all of Lethalion's pleasure through the rune sword, and the sword seemed to have a will of its own too, and it too seemed pleased.

I almost felt like coming, it was so intense, and Lethalion was kissing me, whispering to me: "I'm not letting you die. I want more of this." He kissed my collar bone, and I felt like I was alive again, like this was love, but I knew it wasn't, I knew too well.

He fucked me faster, getting lost in the pleasure. "Ahh, this is so good, so perfect," he moaned. "I want you to come for me," he told me. I wanted to resist, I didn't want to be ordered around, but I couldn't stop it, it felt too good. I was moaning like a whore, moaning his name, and I felt him bite my neck painfully, also gripping the sword and moving it around in my chest.

I was coming, seeing stars and screaming in pain, and I felt him come too, deep inside me, and he was moaning just like me.

When he was finished, he removed the sword and I slid to the ground. There is a hole in my chest now. I didn't expect anything this brutal from him. Lethalion covered the hole with my plate armor so nobody would see it, but that didn't exactly help me. It still hurt like hell. I was shaking and I couldn't stand up, let alone lift my sword and go fighting. I didn't regret it though. It was worth it.

Lethalion lifted me, supporting me as I tried to walk, but most of my weight was on him. We walked to Scourge's medics, who gave me some potions and healed me, sewing me together with some magic unknown to me, but I am not sure if I would call this healing, it hurt more than getting stabbed. I screamed the whole time. Lethalion watched me with a disturbing smile on his lips. I was quite sure he loved to hear me scream.

"You're sick," I hissed at him. He didn't care.

When the ‘healing’ was done, we went back to fight (which I didn’t feel like at all, I’d love to get some rest), luckily we found out the fight seemed almost over, the last Alliance soldiers were dying, and soon, we felt our master calling us to him, so we went. And we found Lich King sitting on the Stormwind’s throne, with other Death Knights gathered before him.

“This city has fallen,” he said with his icy voice that echoed through the room. “Now we will take the rest of Azeroth.” None of us dared to doubt it. No living force could ever resist the Scourge.

“You may go now, gather resources, I will appoint some to stay, and the rest of us should prepare to move again at dawn,” he said and we turned to leave, dismissed.

But I felt his presence in my mind, saying: _The two of you, stay_. If I could feel fear, I would be terrified right now. Why me and Lethalion? Will we be sent on a special mission? Or appointed to guard the city?

The Lich King stood from his throne and walked to us, holding Frostmourne in his right hand.

“You should have not been sticking your sword where it doesn’t belong,” he told Lethalion, who fell to his knees, looked down, and said: “Sorry, master.” But apologize didn’t mean anything to Lich King.

I stared at Frostmourne which fell down on Lethalion and sent his head flying away from his body. I watched it with horror, it happened too fast for me to process it, and before I could react, I heard the icy voice again, saying: “Burn it.” to one of his personal guards. They put the head on the body and set both on fire, adding broken chairs and some cloths so it would burn properly.

I couldn’t believe my eyes. I wanted to run, to stop them, but I knew Lich King was in my mind, searching, looking through my thoughts, deciding if I was worthy to live. I wanted to cry, to scream, to hold Lethalion’s dead body one last time, but deep inside, I felt nothing. There was no love in undeath. I felt emptier now, like something was missing from me, my reminder of life and warmth was gone. I felt… lost, as I waited for my master to go through my thoughts and decide my fate.

“Leave,” he simply said. And I left, not looking back at the burning remains of Lethalion’s body.

5.

“So, where’s the other guy?” asked Cinder when I met him again, as I was walking through the city, scavenging for supplies.

“He’s dead. I mean, yeah, he was dead before, but now he’s, like, really dead. Gone.” I told him. He looked at me with disbelief.

“What? He looked like nobody could kill him,” he said, sounding surprised.

“Well. The Lich King could,” I explained.

“Whoa, so, he… did something wrong?” Cinder asked quietly, staring at me.

“Well. I heard that he wounded another Death Knight. Lich King does not allow disobedience such as this.” I explained. I wasn’t going to tell him the whole truth. This explanation made sense so Cinder didn’t ask any more questions. I was glad. I was close to telling him, desperate to tell someone, anyone…

But information like this could be dangerous in the wrong hands. I needed to stay silent.

A few hours later we were on our way, with more villages and cities to raid in front of us. I was happy about it, I wanted to kill until I lost my mind, so I won’t have to think about anything.

And so, I did. In the front lines with Cinder, I was swinging my sword, shouting, killing, losing a sense of time until I saw the last alive person in this city, begging to be spared. I slain him angrily, reminded of the death of Lethalion.

The sun went down and I was drowning in sorrow. I sought solitude but Cinder saw me walking away from the main army, and joined me.

“You miss him,” Cinder told me. It wasn’t a question. I answered anyway.  
“I do not,” I said.  
“And I do not believe you,” he replied. “It’s okay, I miss my girlfriend too. I don’t care that we are not even allowed to feel. I will keep her in my mind until he will break me completely. I look forward to that day. It must be easy to live like a mindless beast,” he added, sounding sad.

 _“I miss Lethalion,”_ I thought but didn’t say it aloud. I just sighed.

6.

"I. Want. To. Forget!" I screamed while dancing with my sword and killing, sending human arms flying, cutting humans in half, enjoying their tormented screams. I was on my next mission. Cinder was here too, looking at me, trying to calm me down, but his words never reached me. I was a killing machine, I let go of my sanity for some time, the only thing that I could do was bathe the world in blood.

We were making our way towards Ironforge, which was understandable if we were going to make Azeroth fall to our feet. Targeting the main cities was wise.

Lich King was sending orders to us from the Stormwind's throne.

I did not notice that not only Cinder but all of the other Death Knights were staring at me. It wasn't normal for us to lose ourselves to battle. We were supposed to stay calm and unfazed in all situations. We were supposed to be obedient and empty and I couldn't stand it, I couldn't be a mere slave to use for achieving goals, I wanted to feel something again.

"Anything. Anything!" I noticed myself screaming and falling to my knees. Oh, how weak and disobedient. The Lich King won't leave this unnoticed. _I will be punished for thinking too much, for wanting to feel._

I was right. I got called back to Stormwind and they threw me into some sort of dungeon. I was almost relieved. I hated when others could see in what state I was. I hated the way they looked at me. Hopefully, the Lich King will do a proper job in breaking me this time. I just want it to be over. I don't want to think or remember and... I don't want to be so helpless and I certainly dislike this desire to feel something.

Partly I was wishing for the peace of an actual, final death but I knew I won't be granted such luxury. I felt it through my mind, my master getting angry at me, and I felt him threaten me with all kinds of torture. In this messed-up state that I was in, I was looking forward it. I didn't have to wait for long.

After a few days in a cold dirty cell, I was taken to the torture chamber and strapped to a table covered with old blood. They cut off the flesh from my arms, then legs, then chest- not all of it, just some, and it left me ugly and disgusting, with bones sticking out, and I cursed the day I became undead.

It hurt when they cut me apart but my dignity slipping away felt far worse. I will have to stay like this until I die, there's no hope of them sewing my flesh back. I cursed my Master's touch which roamed through my mind, finding weaknesses, laughing at me while finding what will break me.

He must have found that I was already shattered and broken and that there are very few ways to bind me to his will completely. It must have seemed like a challenge to him, and he accepted, otherwise I don't get why he didn't just kill me. Perhaps he liked to see me suffer.

I didn't doubt it was on his order when the guards stripped me and forced their bodies on me. There were two of them and they used me like a whore. I didn't struggle and let them have their way. There was no point in resisting. I was thinking about Lethalion when I had one dick in my ass and another in my mouth. I was so depraved that I found pleasure in this, the humiliation and slight pain got me hard and I hated myself even more. This was the point where I began breaking once again when they called me disgusting and held my hands so I couldn't touch myself.

I begged them to allow me to come but they didn't. They left me there as a complete mess regretting that I can't cry myself to sleep. The bastards tied my hands behind my back so I couldn't touch myself. After all that I have ever been through, I wouldn't believe that something like this could leave me feeling so dirty and disgusting but it did leave another scar on my mind.

It took months before he found my breaking point. I endured endless hours of torture and rape, staying strong and unbroken, but when he sent someone who was gentle to me, I lost it. I had no idea how he found him, but he somehow risen a Death Knight who looked slightly similar to Lethalion and he sent him to me. The Death Knight must have had very specific orders because he told me he loved me when he touched me and fucked me.

He was so gentle that I couldn't bear it and I moaned Lethalion's name, and even his voice was similar when he called me Hate and moaned into my ear, or maybe I just wanted it to be _him_ so much that I made myself believe he was similar. Months of loneliness and abuse all weighed me down and I gave my everything to him, kissing him, embracing him, letting him bite me gently, so gently. I allowed myself to come, it was the best thing I experienced in months.

And then I killed him. I tore his body to pieces using only my teeth because they took my weapon away. It was a gruesome sight, and it even made the guards look away in disgust.

Then, I was free again, sent to the battlefield again. When I met Cinder, I didn't recognize him. Later, I remembered him, but vaguely. He tried to act as friendly as before but he slowly drifted away and left me alone. I noticed that everyone began avoiding me. I became a thing, a tool. I didn't seek anything anymore, I let myself be used as a weapon of destruction, obeying every wish of my master, listening to each of his demands, fulfilling my duties.

Emptiness.

Nothingness.

At some point I stopped thinking.

7\. 

_Years later._

I am on my hands and knees on cold ice somewhere in Northrend. The icy wind is hurting my skin. In undeath, the freezing temperature couldn’t kill me, but if I was alive, I would surely freeze to death here. I am naked. There is a chain around my neck and it is connected to chains that bind my wrists. It should be humiliating but I don't feel anything.

Do I have a name? I don't think so. I am a thing, meant to be used. My master does whatever he wishes to me. I used to be fighting a lot in a war against the living, but now we have the whole world. The Scourge devoured everything. Nothing alive remains. I thought I would be disposed of when he reached his goal, but now he wants me to be a plaything to treat other Death Knights with when they're good and obedient.

I can't count how many of them used my body. They are cold and merciless, their touches anything but gentle, their words anything but kind. "Suck it you whore," someone says, and I open my mouth and do my best to please whoever is sticking his dick into my mouth. I don't bother looking up to see his face. It doesn't matter if he's a new one or if he used me before.

"Yes, filthy slut," he says as he grabs my hair and pushes his dick further down my throat. This rough treatment does not surprise me. It feels perfectly normal. I am used to it. I am staring into nowhere with my empty gaze and waiting for him to finish. Did I ever feel pleasure from this? Was there ever someone to please not only himself but also me? No. Impossible.

The guy finished into my mouth and then kicked my face. I swallowed and fell onto the cold ice, unmoving. I wasn't ordered to get up so I laid down in the same position I fell into. There was no point in getting up anyway; I was chained to a steel pole which I could never free myself from. But isn't that pointless? I am a thing. It's not like I could get up and run away.

Someone is lifting me up to my knees and pressing two of his fingers at my ass. It was a surprising gesture, most of them do not take time to prepare me, they just force their dick deep inside me, too rough on purpose, pleased if I made sounds of pain. But most of the time, I don't make any sounds at all.

I was thoroughly stretched by the fingers and ready to be fucked, not quite sure who is doing this to me. He went in slowly, it must be a new one then, nobody I remember fucking me went slowly like this. They all took me brutally, fast and hard, coming inside me and walking away, using me like a thing I am, but this one seems to consider me something more than a thing. How foolish of him.

"I want you to enjoy this. I want you to come for me," he said. Wow, this is a new thing. How could a thing like me feel pleasure? He turned me over and fucked me facing me, which nobody of the other ones did. But it meant nothing to me, I felt no closeness like I probably should. I turned my head away, refusing to look at him. But he turned my face back towards him, forcing me to meet his eyes. He was familiar. Maybe I met him somewhere?

"Don't you remember? I'm Cinder. I am sorry for doing this to you but the only way to get to see you was being rewarded to have you." I heard the words but they made no sense to me. I didn't remember anyone with that name. My eyes kept looking at him but they were blank, staring into nothingness.

"Hate? Just what did they do to you?" he asked, stopping his movements, but leaving his dick inside me. I wanted to answer him. They didn't like it when I didn't answer them. They beat me and kick me and worse when I didn't answer them. But they asked simple questions, like _Do you like this, whore?_ And I know I must say _Yes, I love it_ or _Yes, more, please_. But how am I supposed to answer this?

I waited, trembling, wide-eyed, expecting him to hit me. He didn't. He seemed different from others. There was pity in his eyes which I didn't understand at all. Perhaps he was disgusted by my body which is falling apart. Perhaps I am not good enough for him. Perhaps it’s time for my master to dispose of me.

The guy whose name I already forgot pulled his dick out and put it back into his pants. He stared at me the whole time. He said something about someone being _too far gone_. What a strange guy with strange words. I did not understand what he meant. I figured out that my body is probably too disgusting to please him. What a shame.

“Goodbye,” he said with grief-stricken eyes.


End file.
